Buoyant
by rousseurlyon
Summary: At nineteen she's trying to find her way in the world, but months later when her mother's murdered and her father falls prey to alcoholism, she's inherited responsibilities no one her age should have to endure. To make ends meet, she finds ways to make some extra cash. It turns out, one of those just might make her a mother. Young Alexis AU.


Hello, I'm back with another Castle ficlet. This one is based on a prompt found over on tumblr: Back at nineteen while trying to support herself and an alcoholic father Kate sold a few of her eggs to a fertility lab to be used in research. Years later now a detective Kate gets a call from the lab saying there was a mix up. Seems one of her eggs was misused in a procedure with another person creating a little girl. A little redhead girl who turns out to be half her (Kate) and half her favorite author!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Steaming cup of coffee in one hand and her playlist playing lowly in the background, Kate settles in front of the refrigerator in contemplation. All the ingredients for a cake set on the counter to be tackled later in the day. Cake for breakfast, though appeasing, is not what Kate would approve as a healthy choice or a special treat and she stares into the fridge until an idea pops out at her.

Several images of her mother in a kitchen come to the forefront and it gives her an idea for the treat she wants to make, chocolate chip heart-shaped waffles and a side of cut strawberries. Just like her mother had done on her birthday, except hers had been from scratch. Though a relatively decent cook, there's not enough time for that today. Alexis is always an early riser on holidays, and today falls within that category.

Humming, she whisks the batter, sprinkling in a handful of chips sparingly. Tiny feet pattering down the stairs cause her to quicken her pace to prepare the special surprise for the birthday girl. The final touch, a sparkling candle, is placed on top and she sets it front and center of the counter. The moment Alexis reaches the bottom step, she lights it and waits for the young joyous bundle to make her presence known. Clad in her monkey pyjamas and hair pleated in the braid she'd asked Kate to fix for her, the girl beams into the kitchen. Her precious little girl was six today, and Kate was prepared to make it special; much like a mother did for their babies first.

"Happy birthday, bud!" Kate beams receiving her daughter with wide open arms, radiating a lightness she's kept locked since her mother's death. Filled with a purpose other than keeping herself alive, Kate's made sure to be present most of the time-some days brought her closer to the rabbit hole, but her family's presence made her fight to stay away from the edge. Her life was no longer black and white, scraping by each day with the bare minimum, it was painted in wonderful hues, and enjoyed more from it.

Alexis rounds the corner, slamming into Kate's warm embrace. Her head settles in the crook of Kate's neck, two pieces of a puzzle fitted together, and mumbles, "thanks Kate."

Hefting the girl onto her hip, Kate grunts at the added weight. Tiny for her age, but not at carrying size any longer it pains Kate, missing those vital years of her childhood. She doesn't dwell on the what ifs-there's was no way she could have known, regardless. Instead, she corrects the fall of her smile and carries her daughter to the counter, holding her in front of the sparkly lit candle. "Make a wish and blow out your candle, " she instructs.

Alexis marvels at the surprise in front of her and she scrunches her eyes and clasps her hands in concentration. Wishing she had her phone within reach to capture the moment, Kate attempts to grab it, but it's too far of a reach and she doesn't want to set her daughter down just yet. Before Kate can contemplate it any longer, the wish is made and the light blown out.

Curious as to what she's wished, the question almost spills from her lips, but she knows the little girl won't tell on the off chance it might not come true. Instead, keeping quiet, she sets the girl on the bar stool, and settles next to Alexis.

"I thought we could share one."

Alexis nods, taking the fork at her side, eager to take a bite. "Thanks for making me birthday waffles Kate." The girl takes a hefty bite, leaving a trail of whip cream on her lips.

"They're yummy," she giggles, licking her lips before Kate can wipe them off.

Kate takes a bite of her handy work as well and she stares towards the office door. Castle knows what they're up too. He's showering, allowing her some time alone with Alexis to start her own traditions and make up for her absence the past five years. Not that she had anything to make up for, he'd clarified. She knew what he meant and though he was right in that she had nothing to make up for-it's not like she knew exactly that she had a kid out there- she did want to start making mother-daughter traditions of her. Sharing a breakfast waffle in the early morning was a start of long traditions ahead of them.

"I'm making this our thing." She breaks the silence that had embraced the pair, bit entranced in the pleasure of the waffles.

Alexis gives her a befuddled look and so she clarifies, "you know how your dad always makes you a birthday sundae to split?" Alexis nods. "Well you'll still share that with your dad, but now you'll share breakfast waffles with me. It'll be our tradition."

"And the in between all three?"

Kate chuckles. Alexis is certainly a writer's daughter. "The in between all three."

To the answer, Alexis grins cheekily and she watches her eye her coffee mug. "Can I have a sip of your coffee, please?" Oh no, the pleading look makes its presence.

Kate's developed defences against that look from early on. She'd had to or she'd be putty in Alexis's hands each and every time. This way, she's still able to say no, most of the time at least. This is one of those times. Giving Alexis coffee today, eve a sip, would not be a good judgment call.

"I don't think so, but nice try."

Alexis shrugs and sighs as she returns to her waffles. "It was worth a try."

Kate chuckles at her daughter's antics, bumping their shoulders together in attempt to return the cheer. "Now eat up because we have a long day ahead of ourselves."

...

Breakfast out had been used as an excuse to decorate the loft without Alexis's presence. Months ahead, Ariel had been her favourite princess. "She has hair like me," she'd said and after, it was Ariel on the screen every night. With the help of some well-paid magical fingers, the loft had been recreated into the depths of Disney's oceans.

Tropical music plays in the background, bright coloured decorations fill the apartment and several stuffed fish placed throughout. Alexis made a beautiful Ariel and her friends, adorable fish and sea critters.

A few of the tiny guest had arrived early and Castle, the well-formed host, had coaxed the parents into staying. Nervous because, although she'd been involved in Rick and Alexis's life for exactly a year, meeting their friends, she'd yet to officially meet the parents as a parent herself.

Castle had run off to prepare some drinks and Kate had been left to chat with some of the other parents, whom were intrigued at their story. Reluctant to answer, she'd divulged the conversation elsewhere. Not that it was any of their business, anyway. It was a personal family matter, but the parents wanted to know how it was that Alexis was her biological daughter.

Castle returns to her side moments later to save her from the herd of questions that ensue, "do you mind if I steal my girlfriend for a few minutes?"

"Excuse us." Kate takes his hand and allows him to guide her to his office, sometimes hers, but mostly his. Castle walks around to his desk, digging though the top drawer. "I think we should tell Alexis now before the rest of her friends arrive."

Her stomach flutters at the thought, the knots constricting. There were two very distinct ways this could end, and she's not entirely certain it would take the easy route.

"We have to do this now?"

"She'll be overjoyed, Kate. It's nothing to worry about." Kate nods, but maybe it is. "She wanted me to contact you in the first place remember?"

Oh, she remembered...

 _Paperwork is piling on her desk and hours have come and left, yet she remains at her desk. Her partners, attentive that she take care of her well-being, have brought her some food to hold her over until she heads home. If she heads home, that is. She's searched, prodded and called all sources of information and leads she could find, but they'd all been a dead end. They were no closer to finding the killer now than they were that morning._

 _By now most have tidied up their desk and headed home to their families, but with no one waiting for her at home, she stays willing for a break in the case. It won't go unsolved; she won't let it. Her desk phone rings and frustrated, she grunts, "detective Beckett," at the annoying caller._

 _Moments of silence pass and frustrated with the delay in conversation, she answers again, "hello?"_

 _"Uh, yes hello. I'm looking for Detective Beckett."_

 _"I'm Detective Beckett." She's desperately trying to reel in her lousy mood, but it's winning this tug-of-war battle. "What can I help you with, Mr-"_

 _"Castle. Rick Castle." Richard Freaking Castle. Was this some lousy attempt at a practical joke? If this was one of the guys, she was going to kill them. If they thought she was hard to deal with now, well they would just have a lot coming for them. "Detective Beckett, you still there?"_

 _She shakes her head, attempting to remain calm. It doesn't sound like the guys. Could it really be? She plays along for now. "Yes, sorry. What can I help you with Mr. Castle?"_

 _"Well, this might sound strange, but did you donate your eggs to a fertility clinic a little over five years ago?"_

 _Enraged. Invaded. And all the above. What the hell? "I don't think that's any of your bus-"_

 _"Well actually it is," he's quick to reply. It's almost as if he doesn't she won't let him explain. It's a weird conversation as it is. "You see my ex-wife and I went in that same day and it seems that there was a mix up." A mix up? What kind of- "technically you have a daughter, Detective Beckett and she'd very well like to meet you."_

 _A daughter? She knew it was a possibility, but she'd never expected to hear from the child or rather the father of the child. They were never meant to know her identity. It was anonymous for a reason. "I UH," she's not sure what to respond. Does she want to meet the child?_

 _Oh man. She has a kid with Richard Castle. "You don't have to meet her if you don't feel comfortable. It's just it's been a... you know what it doesn't matter." He exhales, loudly. "How about I leave you my personal cell phone number and you can call me when you're ready. Even if it's to politely decline."_

 _What is happening? It's a dream. It has to be. She's delirious, an effect of her empty stomach and lack of oxygen in her brain. This couldn't very well be real. Could it? On the off-chance,"s-sure, let me grab a pen." Opening her top drawer, she takes out a pad and her lucky pen, "okay I'm ready."_

 _She jots down the numbers and wishes him a good evening before hanging up. Did this just happen? She has a daughter with Richard Castle?_

 _She thinks to call the fertility clinic and after an hour of waiting and searching, sure enough it's confirmed that there'd been a mixup. And that they were extremely grateful that Mr. Castle was no filing a lawsuit against them. That was surprising._

 _But she had a daughter. A daughter who wanted to meet her nonetheless. The case on the back burner for now she starts to wander what her name is, what she looks like, her likes, dislikes, her qualities and every aspect of her life. Conjuring up images of a little girl, she picks up her phone and dials, "Mr. Castle..."_

"Earth to Kate," Castle calls. "Where'd you go?"

"The first time you called." That call changed her life. She went from a household of one to a household of three. And though it'd only been a year, she felt as though they'd been her family always. "I'm sure now."

Castle nods, and comes to her side, taking her hand with a squeeze as he exits the office to call for Alexis. Rosy cheeked from the swimming adventures for treasure, she skips into the office out of breath. "Daddy said you need to talk to me."

"Yes we do, honey. Kate and I have some very important news we need to tell you."

Alexis watches attentively. "Do you remember last year how I explained to you that Kate was your biological mom?"

"Uh huh."

Kate tightens her hand around Castle's. Her throat is constricted and she knows she should be helping him explain to Alexis the situation, but she can't find it in her. What if she doesn't want this? What if Alexis just wanted her to stay Kate and not be her mom?

Castle squeezes back, encouragingly. "Your dad and I wanted to make it official Alexis. I adopted you, honey."

Alexis stares between the pair, blinking several times over. Her face is unreadable and that unsettles Kate just a bit. A fearless detective, breaking the dangerous of criminals, and she falls apart in front of her own daughter. Pull it together, Kate.

"What does that mean?" Curious, but neither rage nor happiness. She seems stoic even. This is taking a turn for the worst.

Kate wishes she could hide, literally hide like a child avoiding punishment. Rewind the tape and force Castle to wait until the party or better yet, convince them that they should have talked to Alexis before making the decision without her. They would have, normally, but last month's trip to the emergency room had forced them to seek legal matters in arranging legal rights for Kate. Now if an event like the previous month had ensued, Kate would be able to seek medical attention for Alexis without needing him there. It had been for the best, but that didn't mean Alexis would necessarily agree and that's what worried her the most.

Non-respondent, Castle continues to explain for the pair. "It means pumpkin, that Kate is now officially your mom."

"She's my mommy?" She questions, her face still unreadable.

The pair nods, but this time it's Kate that questions, the vital question still remaining unanswered, "are you okay with that?"

Alexis barrels into her parents, catching them off-guard and causing them to stumble into the desk. "My wish came true," she beams, staring up at Kate. "I wished for you to be my mommy this morning, and it came true!"

Wow! Relief floods her entire body, the worry drained immediately. No legal document would change the fact that Alexis was already her daughter. Her heart had been won the first visit at the coffee shop.

"I'm really happy about this," she repeats.

And Kate doesn't know what else to do but to hug her family. "Come on mommy, I want my friends to meet you."

Kate ruffles the girl's hair as she bends to her level. "Silly girl, I already met them. Remember?"

"Duh," oh sass. "But they haven't met you as my mommy." She takes her hand and pulls her towards the living room.

What had she been so worried about?

The clinic's mistake had been the greatest gift the world could have sent her. It had given her not only a daughter, but a loving and accepting family.

"Paige, Sammi, Nicki, this is my mommy Kate. She fights bad guys." The girl beams.

There was certainly nothing to worry about. Except, maybe this one's sass.

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **-Jimena**


End file.
